Une histoire pas comme les autres
by Pilou88000
Summary: Le petit cochon a la recherche de sa maman


Nous sommes quelque années la fin d'une guerres entre les différents mondes de la chevalerie.

Enfin nous sommes libéré de l'image du sang et des cadavres en décomposition sur le sol de la capitale.

Chapitre 1 : Hawk et le petit chat en route pour retrouver sa mère

"Cette belle capitale, au belle capitale le jeune Hawk le murmura à son acolyte Carlos "

Carlos se petit chat trouver durant un combat de la guerre des chevaliers coincé dans un cadavres de chevalier sacré .

Un chevalier sacré essayant de tuer un pauvre petit enfant qui n'avais rien demander te cela, lui qui ne cherchais qu'à manger un tout petit peu.

Le chevalier sacré " Helbram" fonça sur le jeune enfant pour lui porter le coup de grasse quand tout à coup un bruit effrayant blocqua l'avancement de la lame de celui-ci.

Un bruit pas comme les autres ...

On a tous connu ce bruit un jour , boom boom boom comme si on tapais sur un métal brûlant tellement fort que le sol trembler.

Le bruit devenait de plus en plus fort quand tout à coup le chevalier helbram tourna la tête de 30 petit degrés quand il remarqua que le soleil étais quasiment à son apogée !!

Helbram hurla de toute ses forces :

" je n'ai pas de temps à perdre il est bientot l'heure avant qu'il ne revienne "

Mais qui étais ce ? Mais que c'était il passer?

Helbram lui qu'il avait tuer l'unique personne ayant de l'importance dans le monde des chevaliers.

Lui le tueur du Roi " tic-tic " . Un roi qui ne voulais que l'amélioration de son royaume et le faite d'oublier la guerre de 666 entre les Demons et son ancêtre .

Helbram remis son regard sur l'enfant et descendu son épée quand tout à coup le bruit qu'Helbram avait complètement oublier devenu de plus en plus fort mais surtout de en plus fort .

Une ombre géante apparu au niveau des pieds du chevaliers .

Le jeune enfant supplia au chevalier :

" me tuez pas je n'ai rien fais "

Encore et encore

Mais Helbram n'ayant aucune pitié mais surtout aucune envie de perdre son temps et transperça le corps de l'enfant.

Helbram sortie son épée du corps de l'enfant on cheveux d'or. Une épée avec une longue lignée de sang sur celle-ci. Du sang qu'Helbram se mis à lécher et osa dire à pleine voix :

" Enfin je ne verrais plus un enfant !!! Enfin je suis le RoI "

 _Mais pourquoi t'en de haine ? T'en de sang ?pourquoi cette enfant ?_

 _La guerre avait fait tellement de victimes , de sang, alors pourquoi continuer._

Quand tout à coup l'ombre recouvra tout le corps de l'enfant et Helbram se retourna pour voir un Cochon courant à pleine puissance vers lui !!!

Un nuage de poussière indescriptible sortie de nul part apparue derrière se cochon qui avancer tellement vite qu'on croirais qu'il vol.

Ce cochon arriva à pleine puissance avec un chat sur son dos et fonça sur Helbram en criant :

" à moi , à moi tout les miaou miaou de l'univers "

Helbram bloqua se petit cochon ridicule... et envoya se petit chat dans un mur d'une maison au alentour .

Hawk hurla de toute ces force mais si celui-ci n'ayant que pour force un coeur plus grand que lui.

Je suis Hawk maître de l'amour et des reste culinaire .

Qui te permet de faire du mal a mon ami et surtout à cette enfant !!!

Helbram lui rigola au nez !!! Mais tu n'es qu'un cochon que va tu me faire ?

Tu sera plutôt mon prochain repas .

Et pour cette enfant je n'ai rien à te dire, je suis le roi

Hawk rougis de haine et de colère !!! Je ne suis pas ton repas mais surtout pas comestible !!!

Je suis ici pour te montrer à quel point je suis fort .

 _Mais que va-t-il se passer_ ?

 _Le pauvre chat va t il revenir ? L'enfant qui étais ?_

Hawk regarda et remarqua une chose une ombre géante qui retrisa rapidement au-dessus de lui.

Helbram senti qu'il se passa quelque chose et osa dire à se petit cochon !

Bon je n'ai pas que sa à faire j'y vais, j'ai un royaume à détruire avant de l'avoir rien qu'à moi !!!

Quand tout à coup celui disparu sans qu'Hawk puisse l'attraper .

L'ombre arriva en 30 petite seconde après la disparition d'Helbram et un Homme d'une petite taille apparue .

Hawk fut panique et tres apeuré de celui-ci.

 _Mais qui étais cette homme ?_

Hawk leva la tete et disa d'une voix tremblante :

" qui étais vous ?"

Cette inconnu ne lui disa rien mais juste quelque mots :

" demons , chat , carte "

Hawk ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passa retourna chercher son compagnons Carlos et posa une seul question à cette inconnu .

" vous allez pas me mangez ? "

 _L'inconnu ayant tellement l'envie de poursuivre sa quête, il ne chercha pas à communiquer avec Hawk._

Hawk cria sur cette homme :

" qui etait vous !!! "

L'inconnu ayant marre de toute ces questions pris un court instant pour lui dire :

" je suis Escanor dieu du soleil et de la force , je suis ici dans le but de retrouver Meliodas mon chef pour vaincre les demons noirs "

Mais mais mais qu'est ce que ces que tout sa hawk demande à Escanor .

Vous avez parler de Demons , de lettre , de

Chat tout à l'heure ?

Escanor lui répondis à toute ces question quand qu'il remarqu'a que Carlos ressemblais à se qu'il chercha depuis des années.

Un chat blanc avec une tâche noir. Un chat important mais pourquoi ?

Hawk et Escanor parlairent pendant des heures quand Hawk tourna la tête quand il remarqua que le corps de l'enfant avait une carte .

Une carte ? À sert elle ? Et surtout est ce que ce Escanor est vraiment sur ?

Nos deux compagnons vont ils faire les bon choîx

Nous verrons sa au prochain chapitre


End file.
